Kakkarot
by EmmyZ
Summary: Kakkarot, that name means so many things... At least to me it does: Teammate Enemy Threat Rival Ally Friend Lover Mate


Hi, I'm Emily. But you my lovely readers, may call me EmmyZ! Isn't that nice? Anyway, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you people like it! This is the first chapter of it and I want to know if I should continue...

This fic will be seperated into sections, it is all from Vegata's point of view. There will be 8 sections in all. This fic explains how Vegeta grew to love Goku or "Kakkarot" which ever you prefer, and how his perception of the earth raised saiyan changed over time. First a teammate, then an enemy, next a threat, all the way to the point of saiyan mating.

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT in any way. All characters belong to Akira Toriyama and everyone else involved in the creation of the best show to exist. But sadly I can not make that claim. Only the idea to make this fic is mine, I don't make enough money to buy DBZ... For now.

On with the story:

Kakkarot, that name means so many things...

At least to me it does.

Teammate

Enemy

Threat

Rival

Ally

Friend

Lover

Mate

Book One,

Teammate.

Planet Bluntok,

Normal Gravity

Home to 3 known races.

Eknoques

Kinguerians

Bulnostes

Eknoques:

Population: 820

Blue scaled (male), golden scaled (female), fish like creatures. Live in small underwater villages. Poison stingers on tails and sharp teeth. Basic technological advances, no known ki attacks. Average Power Level: 6000

Kinguerians:

Population:490

Gray skinned creatures with black eyes and red hair. Live in Valcanoes on Kingue island. Can raise body temperature and burn you upon contact. Can use mind control ability. Basic ki attacks. Average Power Level: 10000

Bulnostes:

Population: 750

Rock like creatures, easily camoflaouge with rocky terrain where they build their homes. Live in packs. Advanced ki attacks, prefer brute strength. Average Power Level: 12000

Operation: Wipeout

Time Limit: 30 days standard

-–-

It's too much. Impossible. Maybe one race at a time, but all three in one month?!

This is what I think as I read the freshly printed information for my squads next mission. Radditz with his sorry power level of 7000. Nappa with only 11000. And even adding me with 15000, it still isn't enough to wipe out 3 races with average levels of 6000, 10000, & 12000.

I know the squad will agree with me. If there is one thing I know its battle, and, though it is hard to admit, this is a battle we are sure to lose.

I walk down the many corridors of Frieza's state of the art spaceship, dreading telling my squad of our suicidal mission, knowing the first thing they will suggest is ordering Frieza to change our mission. They insist that since I am the prince, I am entitled to some authority in Frieza's eyes. But I know all too well that I am nothing more than space dust to that disgusting lizard.

I make it to my hall and see Radditz "standing guard" outside our door. So I kick him in the gut to wake him up from his little nap.

"Aughhh... What the hell?! Who do you think you are! Kicking me! Why I outta.."

Apparently he doesn't realize that his Prince is standing before him, that or he just really wants a good beating. I'm hoping the former, because I could really use a way to let out my anger today.

"OH. My Prince, it was only you. My apologies, your highness."

I smirk. Toying with this suck up is one of my favorite pastimes.

"This is the third time I've caught you sleeping on the job Radditz."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. My apologies, I promise it won't happen again."

"That is what I have been told and promised twice, Radditz."

Ah that look of terror is priceless. I punch him in the gut once more in the same place.

"Don't lie to me, Radditz."

"Y-yes sir..."

"Meet me in our bunks in 10 minutes standard, I have received the information on our new mission. Now I must go find Nappa."

"Y-yes sir..."

Ahh, the joy of letting others feel my pain..

When I locate Nappa he is, as usual, training in one of the many training halls on Frieza's spaceship. I wait for him to finish beating the crap out of one of Frieza's lower level soldiers before telling him to follow me.

He follows immediately with no questions asked like the obedient servant he is.

Only when we reach the bunks and he sees Radditz does he speak.

"Hey Vegeta? Why are we all here?"

"Do not disrespect our Prince Nappa! Call Prince Vegeta by his proper title." Ah there he goes sucking up again. I don't really like to be called by my title, most people only use it to taunt me. Princeling, poor little homeless monkey, too many painful memories. I would never tell anyone this though. They would see it as a weakness. I am a warrior, warriors don't have weaknesses.

"Silence!" I say with my usual cold glare, for they are arguing once again like they always do. Once all eyes are on me I read them our mission information.

"This is preposterous! An outrage! We will never be able to complete this.!"

"Nonsense Nappa! We have the Prince with us remember? The strongest of our race! Nothing can stand in our way!"

"Will you two shut up for a second!"

Once both sets of eyes fall on me and all is silent, I continue.

"Listen, because I will only admit this once. We are outmatched."

"If only we had another teammate.."

"Nappa you know as we'll as I do there are only three saiyans left, we are a strictly saiyan team, that is not an option."

"I know Vegeta, but there has to be someway..."

We all stand in silence trying to come up with a plan. Until finally,

"I've got it!"

"You've got what suck up?"

"What did you call ME?!"

"The truth!"

"Why I oughta..."

"Silence! Radditz what did you come up with?" I finally have to break up the argument. I swear those two fight as much as Frieza and myself.

"Kakkarot!" He says, but provides no explanation. So I must be the brains again and correct him.

"Explain please?"

"Oh! Right! My apologies your highness.

Kakkarot is my brother. He would be great for our team!"

"Radditz, I don't know If you've noticed but all other saiyans are dead." Nappa chimes in with a slightly sad slightly irritated voice.

"Nappa maybe you should let me finish in the future. Now, Kakkarot was sent on a purging mission to, if I am correct, planet Earth. He was sent off an hour before Planet Vegeta was, ahem.. "hit" by a meteor."

Kakkarot! I thought it sounded familiar. That is a Saiyan name. How did I not recognize my own language? A pang of grief hits me because I never got the time to learn much about my planet.

"So what you're saying is... There is a chance he is still alive?"

"Yes, Nappa. My brother is most likely stranded on earth since his pod was disabled."

"Then we will find him. I want him brought here. Then we can continue with this mission and many more."

"My prince, mustn't we ask Lord Frieza for authorization of this mission first?"

Dammit! Now I have to go see him.

"Of course, I will do it." Seeing Frieza of my own will. Pathetic. What would my father say? The prince of all saiyans asking a permission to locate one of his own kind? Ridiculous.

So, tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Any changes need made? Comment please! Biggest question of all! SHOULD I CONTINUE?!


End file.
